Rematch
Story The war game is about to begin, with the Danger Room having the same simulated canyon as the last one. John’s team is on a large rock platform, in the air behind a canyon wall. The team was John, Kitty, Kurt, Boom Boom, Iceman and Multiple. The group was waiting for the buzzer to go off, to start the war game. Kitty: John, do you really expect to beat Jean? I mean, she is a genius, and she can read minds. She’s probably has a plan already set up to take you out. John: I don’t think we need to worry about that. Besides, once the fighting starts and my plans go underway, I usually go by instinct. Kitty: Remember that? John: No, it just feels right. (John stands up.) We need to figure out Jean’s team. Kurt: We can’t leave this area before the buzzer. John: I can see everything from standing in this spot. (John activates and slaps it down.) Eye Guy: Eye Guy! Kitty: Ew! Disgusting! Eye Guy: Sorry. (Eye Guy raises his arms over his head, the eyes traveling up them. The others are freaked out, while Kitty is about to throw up. Eye Guy forms the giant eye over his head, and it looks through the canyon, and sees where Jean’s team is positioned.) Multiple: Cool. Eye Guy: Got them! Jean has Scott, Rogue, Berzerker, that dark skinned girl you were hanging out with, Boom Boom, and some guy made of metal. Boom Boom: That must be Amara. Her mutant name is Magma. Eye Guy: Magma, fire powers. Great. Kurt: The other guy is Colossus. He can encase his body in metal armor. Iceman: Do we stick with the same plan? Eye Guy: More or less. I’ll lure them out, otherwise we keep it the same. (The buzzer goes off, indicating the start of the war game.) Alright, get on top of the wall and get into position. (Eye Guy hits the Omnitrix.) Heatblast: Just because I was talking about fire, doesn’t mean I wanted him. I wanted Gravattack to lure them out. Boom Boom: What are you going to do? Heatblast: Improvise. (Heatblast uses his flames to launch him into the air. Heatblast flies to the canyon wall that Jean’s team was hiding behind. Heatblast then lands, and hits the Omnitrix.) Ultimate Heatblast: Ultimate Heatblast! (Ultimate Heatblast places his hands on the rock, and pumps magma from his arm, pouring out onto the rock. The lava melts the rock wall, at a rapid pace.) Jean: Get back! (Jean and her team backs up, and Amara’s entire body is covered in lava.) Amara: I’ve got this. Amara charges forward, firing a fire blast at the rock, accelerating the melting. Once Ultimate Heatblast was visible, Scott fires a laser blast while Berzerker shoots electricity. Ultimate Heatblast takes the attack, his body absorbing the attacks with ease. Amara charges forward, and jumps and kicks Ultimate Heatblast, pushing him back. Jean then uses her powers, and lifts Ultimate Heatblast into the air. Ultimate Heatblast hits the Omnitrix. XLR8: XLR8! (XLR8 spins, creating a tornado that extends and envelops Jean’s team. The tornado then flies out into the open, and XLR8 stops the tornado, all of them landing on the ground.) Come and get me! (XLR8 dashes off. He makes it to the top of the canyon wall where the others were stationed. Multiple has created several clones, the ones in front wielding slingshots.) We ready here? Boom Boom: Just waiting for the signal. XLR8: Then let’s get started. (XLR8 makes it to the right side of the Multiple clone group, while Iceman was on the left. XLR8 then hits the Omnitrix.) Articguana: Articguana! Alright, cool cats! It’s time to lay the chilling on them. Attack! Boom Boom starts creating firecrackers, giving them to the Multiples. They give them to the slingshot wielders, as they fire the firecrackers from the slingshots. The firecrackers rain down on Jean’s team. Articguana and Iceman fire their freeze rays down as well, cutting off their movements. Jean: An ambush! Should’ve seen this coming. Rogue: What’s the plan? Our old plan to draw them out is useless now. Jean: Amara! Scott! Cancel out their freeze rays! Berzerker, handle the firecrackers! (Amara fires a fire blast to counter one freeze ray, while Scott uses his laser blast to counter the other. Berzerker releases electricity, causing the firecrackers to explode in the air.) Colossus, Rogue, start advancing! Rogue: Right. This’ll only hurt ya for a sec. (Rogue touches Colossus, and they both moan in pain. Rogue breaks contact, then grows metal armor over her skin.) Nice. Now let’s go. (Rogue and Colossus charge forward, and Articguana stops his attack, out of breath.) Articguana: (Panting) Cool. Time to go to phase 2. (Kurt teleports away, and Kitty phases through the ground. Iceman uses his ice powers to take to the air. Articguana jumps down, going down the cliff that Colossus and Rogue were starting to climb, hitting the Omnitrix.) Spidermonkey: Spidermonkey! Rogue and Colossus make it to a flat stage, when Spidermonkey jumps down in front of them. He stands on all six, and raises his tail. He fires webs at their feet, trapping both of them. Kurt teleports in, taking Colossus’ flag. Kurt: Got you! (Kitty phases out of the ground, taking Rogue’s.) Rogue: Ugh! You forced us to strike! Spidermonkey: Not going to make the same mistake as last time, leaving you unaccounted for. (Kurt and Kitty come over to Spidermonkey.) Kitty: Alright, we’ve got two down. Though now, there’s no way they’ll come up this Spidermonkey: Look out! (Spidermonkey jumps and pushes Kitty down to the ground, as he’s hit by a red laser blast. He goes flying back, hitting the canyon wall and reverting.) Kitty: John! (Kitty runs over to John.) We’ve got to get him back up. Kurt: Either way, we’re in trouble. (Kurt grabs Kitty and John, and teleports away.) Amara was in the air, countering Iceman’s powers. Iceman is then hit by a laser blast, and by electricity. Jean uses her powers to catch and lower Iceman, and takes his flag. Jean: Sorry Bobby. You’ve lost. Amara, surprise them from above. The rest of us will go around. (Amara nods, and uses her fire to take to the air.) End Scene John wakes up, and sees that they are back on their starting platform, hiding from view. John: Ugh. What happened? Kitty: You’re alright! You were hit by Scott’s attack. Multiple: They got Bobby, and they are coming! Boom Boom: What do we do? It’s a bad idea to fight Jean head on. (John starts to ponder, when Amara flies overhead. She shoots fire at them, and John hits the Omnitrix, turning into Heatblast, absorbing the flames.) Heatblast: Alright, fire girl. Bring it on. (Heatblast uses his fire powers to take to the air. Amara flies away, and she lands on the canyon top.) Kurt: What do we do now?! Kitty: Relax. We’ll think of something. Jean: You sure about that? (Kitty starts to float in the air, and she’s hit by a laser blast. She falls to the ground, unconscious.) Kurt: Kitty! Agh! (Kurt teleports, as a stream of electricity shocks Multiple, knocking him out. Jean lifts Boom Boom, hitting her with an invisible shockwave, knocking her out.) Amara shoots fire blasts at Heatblast, who is flying and dodging. He lands, and charges in to punch her. Amara dodges with ease, and goes to punch Heatblast. Heatblast catches the fist, and starts absorbing the fire off of Amara. Amara: What? How? Heatblast: I can absorb fire. And you (taking her flag) have lost. (Amara loses her magma coating, and she falls to the ground. Heatblast reverts, and Kurt teleports in.) John: Kurt! What’s going on? Kurt: Jean ambushed us. She’s got the others! What do we do? (John thinks for a second.) John: Got it. Listen up, as we’ve got to move fast. We’ll need everyone. End Scene Jean: Alright. Let’s remove their flags. Kurt may have escaped, but it’ll be two against three. Scott: It didn’t stop him last time. Let’s hurry. (The three start going forward to remove the flags, when they hear a wolf howling.) What is that? Berzerker: Up there! (He points up to the canyon top, where Wolf Bane was howling towards the sky.) What’s he doing? Jean: (She concentrates, as if reading Wolf Bane’s thoughts. However, all she hears is the howling.) He’s blocked out my power. Scott, take him out! Scott: Right. (Scott fires a laser blast, but Wolf Bane then teleports away.) What now? Jean: Kurt. (They hear howling again, as they see Wolf Bane in the distance, howling towards the sky.) It’s as if he’s mocking us. (Scott fires another laser at him, but he teleports away again. Wolf Bane then appears right in front of them, releasing a sonic howl at them. The three are knocked back, Jean falling out of the sky.) Kurt comes off of Wolf Bane, and goes and wakes the others. Kitty: Ugh. That hurt. Kurt? Kurt: Listen up, we don’t have much time. Wolf Bane stops the attack, allowing the foes to stand up. Jean: Interesting form, but not good enough. Wolf Bane: Correction, it’s exactly what I needed. Wolf Bane charges at them, as Berzerker shoots electricity at him. Wolf Bane jumps and dodges, landing right next to him. Wolf Bane swings his arm, hitting Berzerker and knocking him to the side. Kurt then teleports in behind him, taking his flag before teleporting away. Scott fires a laser, which Wolf Bane dodges, charging at Scott. He jumps, and kicks Scott in the chest, knocking him into the rock wall. Kitty comes out of the wall, taking her flag. Jean goes back into the air, and fires a mental shockwave at Wolf Bane, momentarily stunning him. Wolf Bane fires a sonic howl at her, but she blocks it with the shockwave. Boom Boom makes it behind Jean, and throws firecrackers into the edges of the sonic howl, causing explosions that catch Jean, knocking her out of the sky. A group of Multiples catch her, holding her down. Jean: Ugh! Let me go! (Multiple removes the flag from her.) Multiple: Sorry, but we win. Xavier: The war game is over. The winner is John’s team. Characters John's Team *John Smith *Kurt *Iceman *Boom Boom *Multiple *Kitty Enemy Team *Jean *Scott *Rogue *Berzerker *Amara *Colossus Others *Professor Xavier (voice only) Aliens *Eye Guy (first re-appearance) *Heatblast (x2) (first time accidental; selected alien was Gravattack) *Ultimate Heatblast *XLR8 *Articguana *Spidermonkey *Wolf Bane Trivia *John wins the second war game. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: X-Men Arc